


Say It Again

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Leslie celebrating their engagement together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

“Say it again.”

Her voice was a soft rasp.

“I am deeply, ridiculously in love with you.” He rolled onto his side until he was facing her, “And above everything else, I want to be with you forever.”

His hand found its way to her hip and he pulled her closer, “So Leslie Knope…” He kissed the tip of her nose, “will you marry me?”

She closed her eyes and smiled into his chest. “I’ll never get tired of hearing those words.”

“And I’ll never get tired of saying them.” He tilted her head upwards and kissed her; lightly and she tasted of love.

The pair hadn’t left each other’s side since Ben had surprised her with a proposal. They’d made out a lot, eaten an entire packet of Skittles to celebrate and made out some more.

Leslie fumbled for her phone and dialled a number she knew off by heart.

“Babe, I think you should tell Ann in person. Just hold off calling her for tonight.” Ben smiled at her, wanting this night to be theirs only.

“Oh no, this isn’t Ann.” She shook her head, stood up and began pacing, “It’s an aerial advertising company; I’m going to order a plane to fly a banner announcing our engagement. And then I need to get started on planning our engagement party, I have so many ideas!”

“Leslie, I don’t think –“

“You know what we should do? We should hire those cute paddling boats and people can float around the lake, and we can decorate them with ribbons and candles. Oh, and we can get dolphins to glide alongside the guests!” She wasn’t stopping to breathe.

Ben found her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed, “Babe, we don’t have a lake.”

“I’ll get them to make one in my backyard.”

Ben raised his eyebrows at her. She realised how far-fetched her plans were sounding, hung up the phone and snuggled back into her fiancé, “Maybe I should leave the planning until tomorrow.”

Ben began tracing her spine, his slow breaths calming her. They lay in silence, soaking each other in.

“Ben?”

“Mmm?” He murmured.

“Can you say it again?”


End file.
